


Whoosh

by klutzy_girl



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Episode Tag, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to <i>Chemistry</i> with speculation for future episodes. Audrey's whole world shuddered to a standstill after Charlotte's revelation and she demands answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoosh

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haven and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Audrey’s whole world shuddered to a standstill in an instant. “You’re lying,” she accused the woman claiming to be her mother.

The imposter formerly known as Charlotte Cross shook her head. “I know this is a lot to take in and seems unbelievable but I am telling the truth.”

Dwight recovered first or at least enough to ask questions. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he slept with Mara’s mother. “I trust you, but how do you expect to prove this? Is a blood test going to work?” 

Audrey spent so much looking for her mother that her head was spinning right now. “Is it a genetics thing? Is that why we’re both still alive?”

She sighed. “Dwight, yes, a blood test would prove that we are related but I don’t want to cause Audrey any more pain if I can help it. And yes, that makes me look suspicious but what hasn’t lately?” she joked. She needed to find some levity in this situation to tone down the unbearable tension. “And Audrey, I will explain everything when I can.”

Dwight felt stupid for thinking everyone else was wrong (what was wrong with him?) but maybe he should have been suspicious of Charlotte. “Should I go? Nathan, maybe we should leave so these two can talk alone.”

“That’s not necessary because you two should be here for this. Audrey and I can spend some time by ourselves later and get to know one another. I would like to find Mara if that’s possible because I’m sure the split is what led to the current problem.” She needs to drop her professional attitude and talk to her daughter like her mother, even if Audrey doesn’t want it right now. The fact that they appear to be about the same age is not going deter her. She loves Audrey and wants a relationship with her (once they solve this health crisis) if it’s possible even though the thought of it is absolutely terrifying.

“First off, what is your real name?” Audrey demanded.

“Elizabeth, but I haven’t used it in such a long time.” Elizabeth smiled at her daughter, thankful that this secret wasn’t dragging her down anymore. It had been so hard to keep quiet about it until they forced her hand.

“I’d like to know how all of this is possible.” Nathan rubbed a hand on Audrey’s arm to calm his girlfriend down but the tension made her stand rigid and nothing was working.

Elizabeth shrugged. “I don’t know what it is but _something_ settled in this area since the beginning of time and hasn’t left. Maine’s a hotbed for activity and no one can figure out why.”

“What do you mean?” A confused Audrey couldn’t wrap her mind around this. All that time searching for her mother and the woman ended up finding her.

Elizabeth had so much knowledge of the other world that it was nice to be able to tell them even though all three were still clearly reeling. “From the instant someone set foot in Haven, something seemed off and forgive the pun – troubled. But Haven’s not the only one. Derry – oh, an ancient evil’s lurking there; Storybrooke; Castle Rock, Chamberlain, Little Tall Island, Jerusalem’s Lot, Lewiston, and so many more small towns. Whatever was drawn here won’t leave. And it’s not just us. In Seattle, there was Rose Red and they thought tearing down the house would stop it but it wasn’t alive – the land itself is. We weren’t entirely sure how it got kick started, but my birth set events in motion that changed the course of Haven’s history forever. Audrey and I aren’t exactly human but we’re not alien either. It’s fascinating and confusing.” She took a deep breath after that and waited for their response.

Audrey had to sit down because she was starting to feel lightheaded. “This is a lot to take in all at once.”

“I am sorry for that. When I got pregnant with Mara, I worried that my immunity and ability to create Troubles would pass on to my daughter. I was right to feel that way since we all know how it turned out. The men in our line seem to be safe – you were pregnant yourself at one point, correct?”

She nodded. “Nathan and I have a son via Sarah.”

Elizabeth looked up at the man in question. “Time travel. It’s a long story,” he laughed nervously.

“I’ll have to question you some more later about that. Now, I know a way to find Mara since it needs to be done. My clever girl won’t know what hit her.” Elizabeth took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and concentrated. Within seconds, she pinpointed Mara’s location. “Gotcha,” she murmured.

“We’ll go with you,” Dwight decided. He wanted to help as much as possible.

“Of course you do,” Nathan muttered underneath his breath.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you kissed her. Do anything else with Audrey’s mom?”

Dwight glared at him. “None of your business, Nathan!” he shot back angrily.

“That’s a yes. Nice job fucking Audrey’s mom.” And then Nathan started laughing, Dwight joining him a few seconds later.

Audrey and Elizabeth glared at the two men. “Now is not the time for this. We need to find Mara now.” Audrey stood up with Nathan’s help and followed all of them out the door.

To say that Mara was surprised when her door slammed open was an understatement. “What the fuck?”

“We have a surprise for you.” It had been Nathan’s idea to shock the hell out of Mara and they all agreed it was the best plan.

And then Elizabeth stepped inside the house. Mara was actually caught off guard for once and gasped. “Mother?” 

“Did you think I wouldn’t find you?” Elizabeth knew her daughter hadn’t seen this coming and was pleased about this reaction.

“Whatever you want, get away from me!” Damn it, where had Mara left the knife? 

Elizabeth shook her head. “Sorry, but I’m not leaving.” And then she grabbed Audrey’s hand and pulled her along so they were facing Mara. At the same time, she placed hands on both Audrey and Mara’s foreheads.

“What is happening?” Nathan whispered to Dwight.

“No clue.”

The two girls started spinning – there was no other explanation for it – and when the dust settled, only one remained. Mara – or Audrey – collapsed to the floor. Nathan rushed to her side. “Is she okay?” he fearfully demanded.

“Just wait a second,” Elizabeth urged, trying not to let her own worry and panic show.

After about a minute and a half, Audrey’s heart started to beat again and she came to with a gasp. “I’m back?”

“You’re back.” Elizabeth awkwardly pulled her in for a hug, letting her relief show. She hadn’t been completely sure her plan would work.

“I remember everything. Oh fuck, Duke!”

“What about him?” Nathan questioned as he started checking her over.

“We need to get to him now.” But when Audrey tried to stand, she started swaying on her feet. “How about I stay here with you while Dwight and Nathan find your friend?” 

“Okay,” she reluctantly agreed as she let Elizabeth – her mother! – lead her to a chair to sit down. Once the boys departed in a panic, Audrey turned to face her. “I remember every single identity and you. I remember you.” Her emotions were all over the place and she couldn’t think straight enough to focus on one.

“I don’t know whether or not that is a good thing, but I want to be your mother and I want to help Haven,” Elizabeth answered honestly. She loved her more than anything else in this world, Mara’s father (long gone) included.

Saving Duke was definitely a priority but Elizabeth still had a lot to answer to and Haven would never be the same again by the time she and Audrey were done.


End file.
